itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Mobile Unit #003476540, "Daisy" Age: Irrelevant Class: Stalker (Hopper variant)/Infiltrator Race: Mobile unit contains 1184 geth Goals: Establish a unique identity to better interface with other races, to establish that geth are not aggressive. Base Equipment: Integrated Pulse Sniper Rifle, Flexible Model, Eezo Core, Gecko/Magnetic Hands and Feet, Enhanced Jumping, Signal Jammer Scout Upgrades: Hunter Stealth System; Upgraded "iris" (color, implied direction over there, at that guy!"), and more moving parts to show geth approximations of expressions, including "eyebrows" Customized Appearance: Various bits of cheap jewelry, particularly bracelets tightly wrapped, then held on even more tightly with wire, all on its left arm. While these don't become invisible, they're still mostly unnoticeable. Eye light has slight pink tint, barely noticeable. Serial/Unit numbers etched into back of right arm. Daisy's history is the history of the geth. Her particular unit was unremarkable until the geth were approached on their side of the Veil by an asari, who requested safe passage within the veil. The geth, being naturally peaceful until attacked agreed, so long as they were allowed to send a unit with them to the Citadel and beyond in order to study the other races. The unit they sent had to be customized, of course, so as to not be seen. The agreement was finalized, and the asari's ship and crew were hidden within an old quarian facility until the unit was finished being modified. Once it had the proper specifications, the crew was allowed to leave, the unit kept in the engineering area of their ship. They were all careful what to say at first, as they were never quite sure where the geth was, though each time they asked the ship's VI, it always indicated the geth platform was near the eezo core. The engineers confirmed it. It seemed the geth never left that room until the ship landed, when it would promptly crawl out and hop around, watching everything. It focused on conversations, primarily, and tried to learn all the languages of those it observed. One of the geth in the unit was almost always "watching" local extranet traffic, sending seemingly random data back to the consensus. The ship stopped at the Citadel after concluding its other business in order to recruit others for some sort of mission. They never spoke of it around the geth mobile unit, so it couldn't pass the information on, but it never asked. The geth would learn it eventually, since they assumed they were to be involved based on empirical data the unit had collected. While on the Citadel, it was in a human cycle, with Earth's plants growing on the presidium. The unit spent a great deal of time studying the flora, more so than it spent studying the other races. These plants were so very different from the ones on Rannoch. It asked about them when it was back on the ship, and the asari that had made the deal with the geth answered. The geth wondered why there were plants growing in the Citadel if they served no purpose. The asari had difficulty, but she finally answered: "They serve a purpose. Beauty. A relief from homesickness for the humans. If you had a great deal of data you wanted to share, but were disconnected from the consensus...that's what homesickness is like. The flowers make it not as bad." "Why not only have a single plant? One from each world?" "They're prettier that way. Think of how pretty they are together like how intelligent the geth are together. A single daisy is sort of boring, no matter how nice of a specimen it is, but a field of daisies...it's analogous to your consensus, I guess. Except they get prettier instead of smarter." The asari furrowed her brow, knowing she couldn't explain it effectively to the geth. The geth stopped asking questions, however, so either it understood, or decided this asari couldn't answer its questions. However, the next day, the geth had left the ship unattended. It returned later, its arm covered in bracelets and wires, though it would answer no one but the asari about it. As the asari had expected, the geth had misinterpreted the previous day's discussion...or at least she thought that at first, until the geth spoke. "We found much metal with designs similar to those of earth plants. Together, they are beautiful. We would prefer to have found a field of daisies. We understand that collective life is beautiful." "Flowers don't stay pretty when taken out of their soil, Daisy Field." Category:Character